


Reid Oliver and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day That Actually Turned Out Kind Of Awesome

by cindergal



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, More Joy Day Fest, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: Importing some of my older fic from LJ. This one originally posted there for More Joy Day 2011 (1/13/11)





	Reid Oliver and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day That Actually Turned Out Kind Of Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiannonhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/gifts).



> Importing some of my older fic from LJ. This one originally posted there for More Joy Day 2011 (1/13/11)

Reid Oliver was not having a good day. A three a.m. page had forced him to leave his nice, warm bed and his nice, warm Luke, but the patient had coded before he'd even parked his car. A coma-inducing staff meeting ran so long that he missed lunch. And on afternoon rounds, a resident proudly presented him with the acoustic neuroma he'd diagnosed - only for Reid to discover that all the unfortunate woman suffered from was an embarrassingly bad case of impacted ear wax.

All in all, the day had sucked. He was tired. And hungry. And it sucked. Reid stood in the hallway, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am surrounded by idiots!"

"Does that include me?"

When he opened his eyes, Luke stood before him like a vision. Or maybe the vision was the big bag of Al's takeout in his hand. They both looked pretty damn delicious.

"How did you know I was starving?"

"Uh - when aren't you?"

"Point." He strode forward, took Luke's face in his hands, and kissed him, not even caring when he heard the bag drop to the floor.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
